Brujas de sol
by slashar911La vie
Summary: Isabella Swan, una adolescente que se aleja de casa para evitar los grandes problemas que rodean su mundo de por si mágico, sin saber que el destino le tiene preparado un territorio aun peor, mas salvaje y cruel. ¿Que hará Isabella con su destino? Alice y Rose, quien siempre están para apoyarla ¿Seguiran confiando plenamente en ella? ¿La seguirían hasta el final? Vampiros vs Lobos.
1. 1 Que no eh sido yo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo uno: Que yo no eh sido.**

– ¡Ay ya Renee, ni siquiera fue un incidente tan escandaloso! De verdad necesitas parar tu drama. – Afirmo una joven de cabello corto y negro con aspecto rebelde y desenfadado ondulando hasta su nuca y quijada, bellas facciones tan finas que le daban un aire de belleza clásica y etérea a pesar de su preferencia en el corte algo masculino. Y ojos entre grises y verdes, únicos, mirando su perfecta manicura color borgoña como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, sentada desde el sofá en la casa de su madre, sitio donde no solía pasar mucho de su preciado tiempo pues desde hacía casi 5 años no se sentía ni medianamente bienvenida en aquel lugar.

– ¿¡Que…QUE NO!? La mitad de los bomberos acudieron a ayudar, y no estoy hablando de los bomberos de una sola estación ¡SI NO DE LA CIUDAD! Le prendiste fuego al estudio de ballet más antiguo de Phoenix… Antes te gustaba tanto ¿Pero en qué demonios te convertiste? – Chillo Renee, su madre, apunto de entrar en una crisis neurótica, su dulce y hermosa niña "Bells" se había convertido en una bestia sin que hubiese hecho algo para evitarlo. Isabella por su parte se tomó dos segundos para observar a su progenitora con atención.

Renee Lilith Dwyer Ataej siempre había sido notoriamente bonita, con esa apariencia de 23 a 25 años a pesar del paso del tiempo, con ojos de un único ámbar verdoso y ese cabello entre rubio oscuro y castaño claro por debajo de los hombros medianamente ondulado. Sus cejas siempre perfectas y pobladas delataban su estado de ánimo. Mientras que sus mejillas rozadas por la delicadeza de su piel blanca no le hacían lucir ni de cerca amenazante. Ella cada vez era más altanera, engreída, grosera, critica y muchísimo más manipuladora pues algo debió de haber aprendido de toda esa bola de idiotas a los que ella llamaba sus ex´s.

– ¿De verdad? Y me adjudicas ese honor ¿Por qué? La policía ha dejado más que en claro, por mucho que intentaras lo contrario al coquetearles, que ha sido un maldito accidente inevitable, Renee. Aunque no lo creas ¡A veces pasan! – Chillo la menor de regreso, defendiéndose a capa y espada tan solo para no perder la costumbre. Ella siempre seria la culpable en opinión de Renee. Siempre que su madre y ella "hablaban" la mayor terminaba odiándola aún más y ella estúpidamente desesperanzada y furiosa.

Lilith apretó los puños, sintiendo como le picaban las manos en un deseo casi indecoroso por pegarle a Isabella, ella ya no se encontraba al borde de la histeria se había aferrado con brazos y piernas.

– ¡AH! Un accidente repleto de fuego mágico, ¡SEGURO! ¿Crees que soy idiota, que no reconozco tu magia? Niña imprudente. – Gruño aún más furiosa de lo que Bella recordó haberle visto alguna vez, pero no por ello daría su brazo a torcer.

– ¿Y? ¿Acaso soy la única con magia en Phoenix? – Inquirió intentando no reírse, casi lográndolo. A pesar de su casi nulo sentido de preservación sabía que reírse no era lo indicado en ese momento aunque una sonrisa sarcástica se instaló en su rostro.

– Oh, la desgracia se apoderaría de la ciudad si fuese así, niña. ¿¡Me crees incapaz de reconocer tu maldito fuego!? Eres la única puñetera bruja que puede darle matices violetas a la magia. Es TU MALDITO COLOR. – Exclamo con aspavientos para darle énfasis.

– Eso no es verdad. ¡Tú niñita perfecta también puede lograrlo! ¿Se te olvida acaso que si alguien se acerca, ligeramente, a mi nivel de magia, es ella? – Regreso alzando tan solo un poco la voz, cansándose de la cantaleta de su madre.

– ¡OH NO! No meterás a Nessie en tu mierda, Isabella, ¿o se te ha olvidado a ti que cuando tu hermana intenta hacer lo que tú puedes su núcleo enérgico se acaba? Maldigo el día, mocosa insufrible, en el que Hécate fue tan generosa contigo. Ojala existiese la forma de atar tu magia pues de ser posible haría lo necesario para que nunca volvieses a usarla. Así ya no serias un completo desastre ni nos arrastrarías a Ness y a MÍ a tu asquerosa mierda. – Gruño tan furica que su cabello rubio oscuro se tornó café chocolate, como el chocolate amargo, casi negro.

– BIEN, por fin dices algo real. Hubiese preferido que ella naciera antes ¿No? Así la futura líder seria alguien a quien puedes lavarle el cerebro, ella, y no estarías obligada a obedecerle, contrario a mi caso o al de la abuela. Lástima nenita, me alegra tanto saber que ya no puedes tener un primogénito con el estúpido de Phil regalando dones a bastarditos con la idea de quitarme el derecho y la obligación que me corresponde de nacimiento. Intento de bruja. – Insulto mostrando todo el rencor que guardaba hacia Renee, furiosa ante uno de los peores recuerdos de su vida.

Lo cierto era que Renee, en algún punto si intento amarrar su magia, robarla incluso, impidiendo su desarrollo común, hasta los 14 y ahora Isabella tenía que recuperar tres años de pubertad.

Renee Dwyer no supo en que momento pero ya se había puesto en pie, con sus ojos verdes brillando en fría indiferencia y con un par de cabellos erizados cual gato apunto de atacar. Cualquier extraño juraría que sus pupilas se habían rasgado un poco, acentuando esa actitud felina que todo el aquelarre podía mostrar.

– Listo, me has cansado. Por fin lo lograste Isabella. TU YA NO eres bienvenida en mi casa, niña malagradecida. – Gruño pero la sonrisa sarcástica de la adolecente que en ese momento se cruzaba de brazos, altanera, la saco de quicio, aún más si era posible. – IRAS A VIVIR CON TU PADRE, una temporada muy larga. Yo no voy a seguir aguantando tu mierda. Él sabrá disciplinarte como corresponde, siempre ha tenido el don de corregir todo lo que considera incorrecto y TÚ eres lo más incorrecto que tenemos en nuestras vidas. – Grito decidida, consiguiendo que la joven de 17 años retomara el control sobre sí misma y su lengua, limitándose a apretar los dientes y tensar la mandíbula.

Eso sí que le había dolido.

– Tengo 3 años, Reina ¡TRES! Que no he pisado ni la misma cuadra de ese lugar, Renee. No fui yo. – Confeso completamente sincera, aguantando el nudo en la garganta o la irritación de sus ojos y apretando los dientes para no estallar.

Phoenix era su hogar, era lo que más quería en el mundo, además de su hermana, abuela y primas.

– Llamare a tu padre ahora, rogando que le intereses aunque sea un poco para que no te deje botada en cualquier calle. De ser el, yo lo haría. – Le ignoro completamente, marcando el número de su ex marido con un extraño placer apoderándose de su pecho al notar la preocupación en la adolescente. Por primera vez en años tenía el control sobre Isabella. – Charlie. – Saludo tras el tercer tono y que el estúpido de su ex contestara la llamada con voz dura.

Como si ella le llamara por gusto cuando ni siquiera habían podido vivir en el mismo estado del país tras separarse…

– Mami. – Llamo alguien de voz tenue, entrando a la sala con paso tímido. Se trataba de una hermosa pero algo estirada joven de ojos entre azules y verdes, con largo cabello lacio de un tono castaño sujeto en una media coleta. Ella tenía una apariencia frágil y era fácil creer que se rompería con cualquier cosa pero no por ello sus facciones eran tan delicadas como las de la otra joven en la habitación. Por el contrario, ella tenía una mandíbula un poco más ancha y cuadrada, con pómulos altos y nariz menos respingona. Su piel sin embargo era igual de nívea y de apariencia suave pero que en ese momento se encontraba más blanca de lo normal.

Ella estaba pálida y su madre creyó rápidamente que era el dolor que aquel desastre, mismo que Isabella le había causado. Nessie, su nena, adoraba por completo aquel viejo estudio de ballet.

– Renee, Renee ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntaron por el teléfono. Una voz varonil pero notablemente cansada. Era Charlie Swan, quien siempre que cruzaba palabra con su ex mujer sabía de antemano que era para pelear.

– Dame un maldito segundo, Charlie. – Comento la mujer tapando la bocina del celular justo después de haber sido grosera, como si no hubiese sido ella quien había comenzado la llamada. – Ness, cielo ¿Que tienes? – Pregunto muchísimo más sutil, tan suave que Isabella no tuvo más opción que recordar cuando fue la última vez que su madre le hablo en ese tono tan cariñoso y comprensivo a ella. ¿11 años? ¿12 años?

– He sido yo, mami. El fuego en ese lugar era mío. Yo… lo siento tanto. No pude controlarme, me salí de control. Yo no pude… – Susurro rota. Esa mañana al llegar al estudio comprendió después de años por qué su hermana abandono su lugar favorito y en el proceso una de las cosas que más amaba hacer.

– ¡JA! – Sonrió Isabella, victoriosa.

– Pero…pero tu… tu poder no… – Susurro la madre de las mellizas Ataej más pálida de lo saludable, comprendiendo cuanto la había liado en los minutos anteriores.

– Estaba TAN furiosa. Yo… quería consumir todo a mí alrededor. Perdí el control, no podía… no podía pensar en nada mamá. Bella no tuvo nada que ver… tan solo mis emociones me sobrepasaron. – Confeso agachando la cabeza y en cuestión de segundos Isabella había arrebatado el celular a su madre, la ojiambar supuso que para colgar pero en lugar de eso se pegó el teléfono a la oreja.

– Hola princesa. – Escucho Renee con su fino oído y ella aun pálida por fin asimilo lo que tenía que hacer, su recuento de daños había terminado y ahora solo tenía que comenzar a arreglarlos.

– Bella yo… – Trato de disculparse.

– No me interesa Renee, nada que salga de tu boca me interesa. No solo eres una pésima madre, de esas que Walt Disney usaría en sus películas, sino que eres una pésima bruja. No tienes nada dentro de ti que me gustaría aprender y no planeo tolerar más el desastre que haces con mi familia. – Escupió la ojiverde en aparente calma, en completo control sobre ella y su lengua viperina y por otra parte la rubia ceniza le observo fijamente dos segundos haciendo notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos ámbar.

– Bella, cariño, lo siento tanto. Yo. – Intento de vuelta solo consiguiendo que su hija mayor le interrumpiera.

– No deseo escucharte más Renee, no me interesa nada, ni mínimamente, lo que tengas que decir. Y yo soy Isabella para ti. – Cortó, honesta. – Papá, planeo ir a vivir contigo una temporada ¿Te agrada la idea? ¿Te sentirías cómodo conmigo allí? – Se dirigió a su padre lo más cordial que aquella situación le permitía. Ella adoraba a Charlie y si a cambio de verlo un poco más se alejaba de la psicótica de su madre, era como ganar la lotería todos los días por un mes, aunque claro, estaría dejando detrás muchas cosas.

Pero la realidad era que estaba hasta la coronilla de su madre y sus malos tratos, siempre llevándole la contra como si ella fuese la adulta en la relación.

– Por supuesto, cielo. Siempre serás bienvenida en Forks, esta es tu casa… aunque no estoy seguro de que tu habitación siga siendo de tu agrado. – Sonrió del otro lado de la línea y Bella sintió como el alma le venía al cuerpo. Alguien tan diferente a Renee, sencillo, carismático, divertido pero no invasivo, le vendría tan bien…

– NO PUEDES. La abuela Marie no lo permitiría, eres su "bebe" ¿lo olvidas? – Replico la ojiambar arrepentida, siendo consiente, por su horrible relación, que el único motivo por el cual su hija mayor se marcharía de Phoenix adorando tanto el sol el calor y la luz seria alejarse de ella.

La diecisiete añera adoraba además a sus primas, a su melliza y a su abuela. De no ser por su desastrosa relación ni siquiera lo hubiese planteado.

– Déjame a mí decidir eso. – Sonrió la abuela Marie desde el pie de la escalera.

¿Ella había estado en la casa desde el principio? Carajo ¿Lo había escuchado todo? Renee tardo dos segundos en empalidecer.

– Ma…mamá. – Tartamudeo la semi rubia cual adolescente encontrada en una situación comprometedora.

– Agradezco la paciencia, Gran matriarca, al decidir intervenir hasta ahora. – Saludo Isabella con una leve reverencia mientras Ness hacia lo mismo, la primera sabiendo de antemano que la abuela les había estado esperando arriba desde antes de que la batalla de la sala comenzara.

– Cuelga el teléfono, querida, tendrás tiempo de avisar al padre de mis nietas, el día de tu arribo, si ese es realmente tu deseo. – Sentencio en todo su precioso esplendor pues a pesar de ser ya toda una anciana lucia tremendamente joven, 30-35 años, con unos brillantes ojos azules, manteniendo solamente el cabello blanco platinado, gracias a su cabellera llena de canas. Por otra parte la ojiverde no lo dudó ni un instante.

Renee se abstuvo de replicar esta vez, ahora que sabía que Marie estaba allí. El destino mágico de su hija mayor era ser la sucesora de su madre, tomando el puesto de matriarca en un futuro no tan lejano por lo que resultaba obvio que ambas sabían entenderse a la perfección.

Y eso no era lo peor, sino que "la abuela Marie" era la única persona a la que Bella parecía escuchar sin dudar ni un instante.

– ¿Significa eso que puedo marcharme a vivir con mi padre una temporada? – Deseo confirmar y la anciana reflejando su edad tan solo en su blanco cabello y en la sabiduría de sus ojos azul turquesa, le sonrió con dulzura a su nieta.

– Le encuentro menos inconvenientes en comparación a que permanezcas en esta casa, Bella. – Asintió convencida.

– ¿¡QUE!? NO mamá, Bella aun es menor de edad y no viajara sola y sin mi permiso como tutor legal. No puedes hacer nada para obligarme a firmar. – Respondió Renee rápidamente poco dispuesta a dejar que Isabella se marchara de esa casa. Ya pasaba el suficiente tiempo fuera de ella, día a día. En un principio la idea de llamar a Charlie era que su hija confesara, no que realmente se fuera.

Había supuesto, mal para rematar, que ella no querría irse lejos de sus amigas.

Maldición. Todo el día había sido un completo desastre. ¡Y eso que apenas eran las 5!

– No puedes obligarle a permanecer en un lugar en el que no quiere estar, menos si es solo para cumplir tu capricho de poderío inexistente sobre ella, Renee. – Susurro la matriarca con voz tan suave que de forma ilógica le hacía ver imponente.

La gran matriarca tenía noción de una sola cosa en aquel instante: Si el destino de su nieta era realmente el ser su sucesora convocaría el "Ceart diadhaidh air an t-saoghal fhosgailte" o derecho divino de mundo abierto, que no solo lograría marcarla como matriarca actual antes de ser "gran matriarca", sino que mágicamente hablando se emanciparía de su madre sin tener la obligación de obedecer, ni mágica ni moralmente.

Este era un derecho, una habilidad, que solo la destinada conocería y desarrollaría sin la necesidad de que alguien se lo hubiese enseñado. La magia en Isabella debería ser lo suficiente fuerte como para marcarle el camino además de lo emocional en su núcleo que conseguiría llevarla a buen término marcaria a su tribu en un ritual que nadie fuera de la familia real conocería o parecía recordar. Ella apenas y se daría cuenta, por el mínimo esfuerzo que debería provocarle con sus niveles mágicos actuales.

– NO Madre, ella se quedara aquí por el simple hecho de ser una inmadura menor de edad que se empeña en complicarnos la vida con sus caprichos. – Sentencio Renee Lilith sin pensar ni por un segundo en sus palabras para lo que su hija menor le observo profundamente, tratando de conectar sus pensamientos con los ojos ámbar.

De nada sirvió pues su madre no parecía entender que obligar a Bella a hacer cualquier cosa lejos de su propia voluntad siempre traía cosas impresionantes, mágicas y significativas que solían marcar un antes y un después en la vida de todos sus allegados.

– Perfecto. De ser así… – Sonrió Isabella de repente, relativamente dispuesta a participar de vuelta en aquella discusión, con esa mezcla de sonrisa y mueca que la hacía lucir engreída e imponente, era un gesto que le caracterizaba cuando se encontraba frente a un adversario. Ness trago pesado al verle mientras que Renee a diferencia de la abuela Marie y la pequeña melliza de Bells, no reconoció aquel gesto como victoria sino más bien como una derrota cantada.

En opinión de Renee, Isabella no lograría hacer nada para escaparse de aquella realidad.

– Ahora, llamaras a tu padre y… – Comenzó siendo rápidamente interrumpida por el escudo de Isabella, o su ya desarrollada telequinesia, o ambas…mismas habilidades que alejaron a Renee de ella, igual que a los muebles y a la gran matriarca quien se había sorprendido por el notable estallido de magia. Nessie, en cambio, había estado a una distancia más prudente desde el principio.

– Tierra mi cuerpo. – Ordeno, notando enseguida como su núcleo mágico vibraba con fuerza antes de que su magia corriera hacia sus pies, rozando el suelo, con un peso tan llamativo que creyó que la tierra le llamaba, en el sentido natural de la frase. – Agua mi sangre. – Sonrió la pelinegra, enajenada, cortando su palma con una de sus uñas y dejando que las pequeñas gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo justo frente a ella, tan solo a un paso. Mismo que procedió a dar, cubriendo la mancha con la planta de sus pies. – Aire a mi aliento. – Elevo los brazos, notando como la herida antes hecha ya había cerrado y provocando con sus aspavientos controlados que todas las puertas y ventanas se abrieran como si un huracán atacara la casa.

Para ese punto del ritual un circulo de 1 ½ metro de diámetro se había extendido en un rojo escarlata se había dibujado a la perfección en el suelo, alrededor de Isabella, comenzando a cerrarse a cada segundo que pasaba como si estuviese creando un laberinto. Lento pero con notoria gracia, hasta llegar a los pies de la joven de ojos verdes grisáceos.

Las tres brujas presentes reconocieron en ese momento el símbolo de la Diosa Hécate, rodeando a la joven, despidiendo un leve brillo que estaban seguras no las dejaría acercarse. Bella, seria y pausada, casi en un trance, coloco su mano izquierda, lugar donde el brazalete mágico de la tribu descansaba dibujado en su piel.

Ella observo detenidamente el hermoso dibujo que comenzaba una cuarta arriba de la muñeca. Una línea de un cm rodeaba su brazo allí, y otra un dedo arriba de la muñeca, mientras que en ese espacio un grupo de flores, un tulipán, algunos nardos, hojas de lo que parecía laurel y un vástago en crecimiento aprovechaban el espacio vacío. Mientras que debajo de la línea más cerca en su muñeca un desvanecido de negro a piel abarcaba unos 3 cm de su piel. Terminando con lo que bien podría ser "el detalle gargantilla" del tatuaje. Era la marca que había adornado su piel desde los 9 años, y joder que la extrañaría mucho.

Pero había llegado la hora de despedirse de ella. De la marca de Marie en su cuerpo.

– Y fuego mi espíritu. – Apretó el puño sintiendo por un segundo como si el azúcar le hubiese bajado. Sentimiento que no supo, su abuela compartió con ella. Bella estiro la mano izquierda hacia enfrente notando que gotas de tinta caían al piso, llevándose consigo la marca. Y de reojo noto como su abuela hacia lo mismo, solo que su propia marca no desaparecía al caer la tinta.

En el lugar donde ambas tintas habían caído un cofrecito de tono caoba comenzó a materializarse y ambas supieron que era. Bella oficialmente no podía tener la marca de alguien más sobre ella y Marie no aceptaría perder la suya.

Isabella soporto el dolor en silencio mientras su hermana y su madre tuvieron que sentarse, dolía como el infierno. La gran matriarca sin embargo, soporto en completo silencio.

– Yo, Isabella Hahahel Swan Ataej reclamo mi derecho divino de mundo abierto en petición y respuesta a prepararme para aceptar mi futuro. Como adulta responsable y matriarca prometida. – Sello al final en un fluido gaélico escoses observando como el símbolo en el suelo hecho con su sangre se volvía tan negro y brillante que parecían llamas, subiendo por ella poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, insertándose con suavidad junto al esternón consiguiendo un grito ahogado que pareció resonar a lo largo de la sala.

Pero no había terminado a pesar de que había dolido a una intensidad que jamás había sentido, con una patada al piso, el símbolo negro brillante creció en llamas rojas antes de extinguirse por completo, dejando una marca permanente no solo en la alfombra sino en el piso también.

Todo volvió a la aparente calma de antes y fue entonces que ambas, la gran matriarca y la matriarca actual recibieron el regalo de la otra, el pequeño cofre a un mazo de distancia, respectivamente, que se había formado con magia.

Dentro de este había dos preciosas gargantillas para cada una con especificaciones tan únicas y perfectas que solo la magistral magia sería capaz de haberlas presentado ante ellas tan perfectas.

– Iré a vivir con mi padre una temporada. – Afirmo Isabella confiando en que Renee ya no podría decir nada, la magia sobre su nueva marca no se lo permitiría porque ese era su deseo.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. 2 El hijo de la abuela

**Capítulo 2: El hijo de la abuela.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Gracias abuela, nos veremos pronto. Lo prometo. – La abrazo con fuerza y la pequeña figura de la abuela Marie le regreso el gesto con igual intensidad. Extrañaría muchísimo a su pequeña favorita.

– Cuídate mucho, cielo. Aprende un mundo y regresa a tu tribu. – Le susurró al oído. Era tan difícil separarse de ella, era su mejor pupila, su amada nieta, su sucesora, una parte de sí misma residía en ella y viceversa.

– No te despidas tanto, Bellita, un mes pasara volando y para ese momento ya estaremos juntas otra vez. – Guiño Alice, una preciosa chica de largo cabello castaño bonitos ojos miel. De baja estatura que con su delgado cuerpo y sus finas facciones podría pasar por un hadita hiperactiva y fan de las compras. Su mejor amiga.

Y era justamente ese lazo lo que hacía difícil despedirse de su prima, su mejor amiga y su ahora superior.

– Lo se pequeña pixie y las esperare con ansias. Cuídate mucho y no permitas que brujalie golpee a los idiotas del instituto. – Se burló tras abrazarla.

– ¡OYE! Estoy aquí. – Gruño la rubia de cabello medio rizado que le llegaba al pecho, con bonitos ojos azules y apariencia sencilla. Rosalie era una mujer preciosa, con cuerpo de infarto, perfecta sonrisa y cierto aire de rebeldía, pero tenía un par de meses que había superado un poco su vanidad, concentrándose en el aprendizaje y por ello ya no la creías la brujalie que había sido siempre. Ella se había cruzado los brazos antes de atreverse a sonreír y abrazar a su prima y amiga. – Controla esos inquietos dones, bella. – Solicito al mirarla a los ojos. Gris y verde se encontraron.

– Y tú esa lengua viperina, Rosie. – Se despidieron a su manera.

Isabella le dio un sonoro beso a cada una en la mejilla y avanzo con maleta en mano a la puerta de embarque.

– Traten de llevarse a Nessie con ustedes, cualquier persona en este mundo se merece un descanso de Renee. – Aclaro antes de definitivamente marcharse, sin lograr engañar a ninguna de las tres mujeres.

Isabella adoraba a su hermana menor.

Las tres le observaron marchar hasta que dio vuelta en el pasillo y suspiraron.

– ¿Creen que vaya a estar bien sola? – Susurro Rosalie insegura. Ella amaba a Bella como si fuese su propia hermana.

– Son solo cuatro semanas ¿No? ¿Qué tanto podría ocurrir en 4 semanas? – Contesto Alice tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, casi encogiéndose de hombros.

– Un mundo, tal vez… tal vez, nada. El destino de Hahahel se caracteriza por ser grande y llamativo. Tendrá que extinguir fronteras, conseguir aliados, recoger testigos, esconder al vulnerable y exponer al más fuerte. Tiene como misión hacer crecer su magia y dominarla a placer. De hacerlo todo bien ella guiara a nuestra tribu a un futuro sin límite de crecimiento envuelta en misticismo poder y magia, justo como ella misma. – Afirmo la abuela Marie Gea casi perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras era guiada al auto.

Todo lo que había expresado a ambas jovencitas era 100% real y sincero, sus ancestros habían dejado claro los caminos y lugares de cada una.

– …Justo como ella misma!? – Murmuro Alice para analizarlo a fondo. Tratando de por fin encontrarle sentido al poder bruto de su amiga.

Porque si, por mucho que Bella lo escondiera, aquello que ella hozaba llamar magia, era poder bruto.

– ¿Acaso su aura… – Comenzó a preguntar Rosalie sacando sin saber la misma conclusión que la pixie a su lado.

Ellas eran conscientes de que los colores que eras capaz de imprimir a tu magia tenía mucho que ver con los matices del aura.

Un claro ejemplo era Rose:

Su magia podía adquirir con inusitada facilidad brillos platinados, destellos tan negros como el ónix pero sobretodo azules profundos y brillantes, vivos, siendo posible porque su aura, su manera de ser, se reflejaba en un color entre verde agua y azul zafiro.

¿Qué significaba?

Representaba su inspiración y espiritualidad. Ese matiz artístico y la comprensión hacia sus personas amadas, aunque también reflejaba la frialdad del hielo y lo rápido que embarcaba una venganza de encontrarlo necesario.

Relataba su cercanía a la familia y el temperamento que le caracterizaba cuando una injusticia era cometida.

O también estaba Alice, quien portaba una magia hiperactiva de por sí que adquiría matices de negro a tinto, pasando por el mas pasional rojo y leves motitas magentas.

Eso gracias a que su aura, tinta, resaltaba la gran energía positiva y esa afinidad a la manipulación. Sus entregados lazos hacía con los demás y su lealtad incondicional aunque no por ello menos encaprichada.

¿Cómo no lo habían considerado antes?

Para el momento en que su habilidad de leer auras se había desarrollado, Bella era capaz de esconder la suya perfectamente pero su personalidad era inequívocamente violeta.

Poderosa, misteriosa y llena de misticismo. Tan decidida que mataría a su propia sangre si se interponía en sus decisiones y a la vez tan decidida que sin buscarlo las personas a su alrededor le brindaban plena confianza. Exceptuando a un par de colores dentro de aquel calculo como los eran los rosas pasteles…

– Ahora lo saben. – Sonrió Marie, tranquila en apariencia. Su amada nieta sortearía un obstáculo tras otro en Forks, yendo de mal en peor por un tiempo pero la pequeña castaña que era Alice y la despreocupada belleza que era Rosalie eran sin duda las mejores "consejeras" que Hahahel podría nombrar.

Tanto potencial.

– Estará bien hasta que lleguemos. Puedo verlo. – Sonrió Alice y Rosalie suspiro un poco aliviada, a pesar de que el área mágica de Alié era la videncia y solo podía vislumbrar por ahora el futuro cambiante, sin lugar a dudas era tranquilizador ver la confianza en sus palabras.

– Sin embargo, queridas niñas ustedes también tienen algo que hacer antes de seguir a su matriarca. – Aclaro la joven abuela bajando el aire acondicionado del coche.

– Nessie. – Suspiraron ambas conscientes de que hacer que la hermana menor de Bells abandonara la idea extremista de que su madre siempre tenía razón era importante y prácticamente imposible.

– Así es, encantos. Me temo que mi caprichosa testaruda y perdida hija no quedara satisfecha sobre las decisiones tomadas y Ness, como su nombre lo indica, no lleva "Lehahiah" ángel de la obediencia solo porque sí. – Introdujo y Rosalie sintió un tirón en el estómago. Marie no hacia advertencias vanas.

Renee tomaría el lazo más preciado de Bella y lo usaría en su contra hasta destruirla. Siempre por la espalda, siempre a traición.

– Lo cubriremos abuela, lo prometo. – Sonrió la rubia, no tan segura de lograrlo sin violencia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Isabella nunca se sentía nerviosa a la hora de viajar, acostumbrada a los parloteos de su madre y la timidez de su hermana, incluso a las visitas veraniegas que hacía a su padre, pero esta vez todo se sentía tan diferente, tan inquietante, tan extraño y tan ajeno.

Era como si por fin todo el peso de sus acciones, en estos últimos días, le cayeran en caravana sobre sus hombros.

¿Qué pensaría la tribu sobre ella? ¿Y Charlie? ¿Estaría feliz de verle grande, responsable y realizada? ¿O reaccionaria como Renee?

Admitía que su relación con su madre nunca fue buena, pues contrario a lo que ella parecía esperar no podía ser la hija ejemplar. Isabella no era y nunca seria Nessie, la dulce, obediente e indulgente hija y por el contrario en palabras de su madre "era la insufrible sabelotodo con delirios de grandeza".

¿Charlie la encontraría igual de irritante que su madre o podría soportarla a pesar del pasar de los días?

Esperaba sinceramente que sí.

Bella suspiro inquieta, escuchando a la azafata decir que estaban a punto de aterrizar en Seattle y debían abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad. Cerro su libro "la Náusea" de Sartre, mismo que no había podido captar su atención en todo el vuelo a pesar de sus arduos intentos por concentrarse y se abrocho el dichoso cinturón para luego sacar de su bolsa de mano un pequeño y compacto espejo en el que se observó a conciencia.

Entre un par de hechizos y las manos mágicas de Rose, además claro del impecable sentido de la moda de Alice había quedado perfecta.

Su cabello ahora era de un profundo negro, con pequeñas luces castañas rojizas que solo hacían el efecto de volumen en su actualmente larguísima y ondulada melena. Su cabello abundante y sedoso le recordaba a cualquiera de esas bellezas de revista de los años 60´s. Su piel tersa y nívea había sido exfoliada e hidratada hasta el punto de hacerla sentir renovada.

Sus uñas siempre largas, habían sido limadas en triangulo afilándolas a tal punto que sería fácil marcar a alguien y endurecidas para que no se rompieran con nada. Pintadas de un negro mate, guardando en la punta unos brillos violetas, mientras que en los dedos medios tenía el dibujo en blanco de un pentagrama.

Sus ojos verdes con gris estaban delineados perfectamente cual gato y Alice había insistido en que desde su llegada fuera imponente por lo que un tardo ajustado de tirantes cruzados, con una vaporosa minifalda, liguero medias al muslo y botas altas era lo indicado.

Si cualquiera le observaba toda ella gritaba bruja aunque eso no era para nada negativo, pues para los mundanos ella era simplemente una femme fatale.

Aterrizaron más rápido de lo que Isabella esperaba y tomando su compacta maleta avanzo el camino indicado hasta ver a su padre. Charlie no había cambiado nada con el pasar de los años, unos de los regalos de tener magia. 183cm de estatura tan recta y estirada como ser un ex militante lo exigía. Llevaba una sencilla playera tinta y un pantalón cargo negro con botas al tobillo.

Bella jamás había comprendido porque Renee abandono a su padre, siendo este tan varonil y centrado como lo era. Acentuó aquel pensamiento mientras se acercaba a él, notando su barba en crecimiento, o como se le decía, de media tarde.

Definitivamente Renee se había desquiciado en algún punto de su vida, de cero a 100.

– Papá. – Sonrió ampliamente. Contenta de verlo, extinguiendo un poco su nerviosismo. Esperaba que su padre se adaptara a su manera de ser sin tantas peleas.

– Pero mira que grande estas, Bella. – Devolvió la sonrisa abrazándola por unos instantes. – Ya eres toda una mujer adulta y responsable. – Guiño alzando su mano izquierda donde descansaba la marca matriarcal de Isabella resaltando con la ambarina piedra dibujada a detalle en la piel. Charlie, después de todo, pertenecía a la tribu y por ello en la actualidad su magia reaccionaba ante ella.

– Gracias papá. – Sonrió tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar fuera del aeropuerto.

Charlie y ella no eran precisamente amorosos o comunicativos por el contrario su relación se basaba en el confort de la compañía mutua, el mutismo de la paz y los deportes televisados pero ahora que él era la única persona de confianza cerca eso tal vez debería cambiar.

Su padre, azorado, la guio hasta el coche patrulla y ella sonrió divertida.

– El jefe Swan ha arrestado a una bruja, eso dirán en Forks si me ven sobre tu amado coche bienhechor. – Se rio y el rodo los ojos.

– Oh, vemos, cuando eras niña te encantaba hacer sonar la sirena. Lo evitare esta vez si crees que llamaras más la atención pero podríamos llegar más rápido a casa. – Le empujo gentilmente con el hombro y Bella se carcajeo un poco.

– ¡Por supuesto que me encantaba! Cuando era una pequeña nena que creía que policías y ladrones era un juego, Charlie. Hoy por hoy entiendo que se trata de la sociedad y definitivamente ya no es un símbolo divertido. – Se encogió de hombros antes de subir de copiloto, por la puerta que Charlie le abría gentilmente.

– ¿Y? ¿Además de haberte nombrado matriarca, que otras sorpresas tiene tu vida? – Inquirió inseguro, tal vez Bella no deseaba incluirlo tanto en su vida. Error pues ella le permitiría entrar en su vida hasta donde quisiese.

– Pues he aprendido muchísimas cosas sobre mí y mi magia. He peleado hasta el cansancio con la loca de tu ex mujer y eh conseguido lo más preciado de nuestra especie. Independencia. – Sonrió orgullosa pero humilde.

– Es bueno saber que las ideas de tu madre no afectaron tu buen juicio. – Suspiro y Bella asintió repentinamente seria, dando a sus facciones una belleza etérea.

– La abuela influyo mucho más de lo esperado. – Confirmo. – Pero bueno, yendo a un territorio más soleado ¿Crees que podríamos hacer ciertas paradas estratégicas? Necesito hacer compras de verdad. – Sonrió abandonando la mortal seriedad, consiguiendo que sus ojos brillaran en hermosos tonos verdes.

– Isabella, hija. – Susurro Charlie, decepcionado, dudaba mucho el poder costearse gastos grandes, o al menos de la magnitud a los que la familia Ataej estaba acostumbrada.

– Tengo mi propio dinero, papá, no lo dudes ni por un instante. – Sonrió.

– Te miras tan autónoma ¿Por qué no intentaste liberarte con una emancipación legal? – Inquirió curioso, adquiriendo como respuesta un encogimiento de hombros. – ¿Y bien, cual es la historia? – Curiosidad resonaba en su voz. Tenía una leve idea del porque su niña no había decidido independizarse y confiaba que él había tenido mucho que ver.

– Desde que cumplí 15, de hecho, tras el fiasco de Renee administrando la constructora esta era poco rentable. La abuela no la mantuvo mucho más a la cabeza familiar. Gracias a su espectacular manejo semestral la fábrica de textiles se declaró en banca rota y por si fuese poco la licorería exploto en medio de un "extraño accidente" cual bomba de tiempo. Sus estándares de calidad eran horribles y no quedo más opción que vender la marca más famosa de la tabacalera para recuperar parte del dinero necesario para reinvertir, antes de cerrar sus puertas para siempre y mientras todo eso se nos venía encima, tres cartas del juzgado llegaron a casa. Eran 3 pesadas demandas en contra de la constructora Ataej que implicaban que la empresa era culpable de tres edificios que no contaron jamás con materiales de calidad y los cimientos necesarios para mantenerse en pie. Se habían venido abajo pero por el Gran señor Sol, gracias a la buena fortuna, no hubo accidentados ni muertos. – Explico el difícil panorama, sin censura, mientras Charlie cambiaba el rumbo del auto hacia la mejor zona comercial de Seattle.

– 4 de las 5 empresas Ataej… ¿Y? ¿Cómo se salvaron de un embargo, o peor, de que Marie Gea asesinara a Renee? – Pregunto conociendo de primera mano, mejor que nadie, el temperamento de su ex mujer y lo irritante que podía ponerse su ex suegra.

El recordaba y conocía cual experto ese talento nato de Renee para gastar dinero y exterminar los ingresos monetarios y los patrimonios. Los Swan y su productora láctea no lo olvidarían jamás, así como la zapatería que gracias a sus 5 años de casados el trabajo de vida de su abuelo su padre y el mismo se habían ido al carajo, casi al mismo tiempo que su carrera militar.

– Oh ¡Ni te lo imaginas! La abuela más que loca estaba instaladísima en la histeria. En realidad no solo quería asesinar a mi madre, sino que, con el mismo deseo quería volarse los sesos. Es la única ocasión en la que el amor por su hija se hubiese quedado chico y Lilith en todo su esplendor, se esforzó por lograr ese panorama. – Admitió. – Nunca vi a la abuela Gea lucir tan vieja como su edad lo dicta. Me prometí… JAMAS… no permitiré que suceda de nuevo. – Confirmo primero divertida para segundos después tomarse la conversación en serio. – En esa época y en vísperas del desastre Renee estaba locamente enamorada de un italiano bastardo "Giuseppe" que siempre nos trataba mal a Ness y a mí. – Suspiro apartando con el gesto todo recuerdo horrible. – Ella en su estupidez firmo unos documentos a favor del cretino apenas leyendo donde iba la firma y gracias a su estúpido actuar vimos un escape seguro. El único escape en realidad. – Sonrió recordando el magnífico plan de salvación monetaria.

Charlie Swan, en completo silencio asimilaba lentamente la salvaje cantidad de información que su hija le brindaba. Isabella por su parte espero pacientemente a que su padre estuviese listo para continuar, y tras señalar que el semáforo estaba en verde escucho a su padre por fin.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron con el italianito? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de orgullo. Nadie tenía el derecho de tratar mal a sus hijas.

– Imagino que recuerdas perfectamente a Alice y Rosalie ¿no? – Planteo y tras recibir una afirmación continúo. – Perfecto. Pues bien, Alice es una vidente más que capacitada para seguir tanto los pasos de cualquiera como los salvajes cambios en la bolsa de valores. Y mientras ella se concentraba en las próximas alzas en acciones comprables yo concentre mi energía en salvar las acciones que pudiese de las empresas que ya teníamos y Rosalie, experta en control mental se hizo pasar por la amante del tipo consiguiendo los papeles firmados por Renee además de la confesión necesaria. Ella aun no perdona lo que hicimos. Mandamos a su "gran" amor a prisión. – Suspiro lo último en un tono casi cansado y Charlie no supo si reírse o gritar de frustración.

Bella había salvado su maldito trasero ¿Pero qué demonios sucedía con esa tonta?

– Si yo hubiese estado enterado de todo esto, yo… – Comenzó el policía.

– No lo dudo, papi, pero ninguno de nosotros tuvo opción en esa época. Lo que tiene que pasar va a suceder nos guste o no. Actualmente somos asquerosamente ricas y empoderadas en comparación. Las 13 empresas familiares "SWATAJ" van más allá de ser simplemente rentables. – Sonrió Isabella llena de orgullo por sus logros y el mayor no pudo hacer más que sentir lo mismo.

– ¿SWATAJ? – Pregunto.

– Por supuesto, la combinación de mis apellidos, Swan y Ataej, solo esa combinación me pareció correcta. – Guiño para después bajarse del auto. Habían llegado.

El resto del día conversó cómodamente con su padre, poniéndose al día, discutiendo porque Bella en cada tienda conseguía también algo para un apenado Charlie, quien no había ganado la discusión sobre eso.

Básicamente miel sobre hojuelas hasta que la joven compartió su deseo de obtener un vehículo y es que el gasto exponencial que conllevaba no había sido el problema, sino cual tipo de vehículo deseaba.

– ¡Una Harley! Bella las motocicletas son… – Comenzó la "cantaleta".

– Bestias de la muerte, lo sé, lo sé. PERO soy una conductora hábil y precavida papá y siempre que estoy sobre una mantengo un estable flujo de magia a mí alrededor. – Introdujo segura de poder convencerle. – Mejoro mis sentidos y resistencia además de poner alerta los otros 7. Conduzco motocicletas desde hace casi dos años. Por favor. – Comenzó con un puchero. – Sube conmigo una vez, la primera vez y si no te sientes inmensamente seguro la regresare enseguida. – Juro solemne y la duda en los ojos marrones de Charlie brillo intensamente antes de ceder.

– Bien, pero la llevaras siempre con casco, nunca consumirás alcohol si vas a manejar y harás que la envíen a casa. – Accedió pero para Isabella "siempre me salgo con la mía" Swan, no fue suficiente.

– ¿Y si pudiese hacer que el coche patrulla marche a casa sin necesidad de que vayas en él? ¿Subirías conmigo? – Sonrió radiante.

Charlie abrió mucho los ojos para luego intentar contestar, tan impresionado que termino boqueando como pez fuera del agua. Lo que Isabella insinuaba era magia más allá del nivel promedio en la tribu.

Ella supo instintivamente que aceptaría y el porqué. Tener la oportunidad de ver magia tan avanzada era escasa, más aun si se trataba de lo que la tribu denominaba como magia negra y altamente adictiva.

Cuando su padre asintió aun sin poder hablar, la hermosa pelinegra comenzó los trámites necesarios para adquirir su bellísima Harley Davidson dorada y tras firmar el ultimo papel se movió al lugar de los cascos adquiriendo dos de buena calidad junto con un par de chaquetas acorde.

Al salir de la tienda, directo al estacionamiento Bella se detuvo quitándole a Charlie esa vieja pulsera de cuencas que siempre llevaba en la mano derecha colocándola en el piso para luego comenzar a dibujar un complicado símbolo a su alrededor, mismo que fácilmente podía pasar por las raíces de un árbol extendiéndose en un limitado espacio octagonal.

Charlie por su parte se había asegurado rápidamente, el estar completamente solos y tras un elaborado y complicado canto de un fluido latín junto a un gaélico escoses que a pesar de su experiencia, el policía no pudo traducir completo, una figura comenzó a formarse en una brea negra en el suelo mientras con sus uñas bella soltaba unas gotas de su sangre y agregaba dos de un sorprendido jefe Swan, quien solo podía sentir el aura adictiva, poderosa, llamativa y enajenadora con total admiración.

Pronto esa extraña figura comenzó a crecer, burbujeando hasta convertirse en la copia exacta de Charlie, con la vieja pulsera en su mano izquierda, donde faltaba obviamente la marca del matriarcado.

– ¡Santo cielo! Esta magia es magia muy oscura, Isabella. – Exclamo alarmado y maravillado al mismo tiempo.

– Solo es magia, Charlie. No estoy usándola para causar un daño a nadie, en lo absoluto y como toda magia tiene una dificultad y colores afines. Mis colores me lo permiten y yo no me lo voy a negar. – Aclaro rápidamente, sin dejar dudas en su padre y tomando el brazo derecho el clon perfectamente elaborado de su padre paso una de sus uñas por el antebrazo apenas rasgando mientras murmuraba en gaélico la tarea a realizar.

– Bien. Estamos listos. – Susurro cuando el coche patrulla de su padre arranco junto al clon y girándose hacia el original, tendiéndole el casco. – ¿Asustado? – Pregunto poniéndose el suyo, escuchando con claridad como Charlie tragaba pesado.

– Ni un poco. – Susurro tratando de mostrarse valeroso aunque en el fondo estaba entrando rápidamente en pánico, pues odiaba las motos ¿¡Pero en que locura se estaba metiendo!? Su gesto y fallido intento lograron conseguir una carcajada de parte de la joven que se había colocado ya, esperando a que su padre se pusiese cómodo.

Bella sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió el apretado abrazo en su cintura, Charlie no estaba asustado, aterrado era la palabra, el color pálido que la piedra ambarina en su marca había tomado se lo confirmaba.

Y así, con una carcajada, la joven ojiverde arranco con fuerza.

.

.

.


	3. 3 Sarna con gusto

**Capítulo 3: Sarna con gusto…**

.

.

.

Mientras más avanzaban en su camino hacia las afueras de Seattle, Charlie más se relajaba, dando la impresión incluso de comenzar a disfrutar el viaje. Eso claro hasta que un motorizado se les cruzo en una maniobra para cambiar de carril, haciendo rugir la moto como advertencia hacia los de la tribu.

Como si aquella vil advertencia sin sentido les hubiese hecho salir del camino.

Isabella apretó el manubrio de la moto sin alterar la velocidad en lo más mínimo. Molesta. Si Charlie no fuera tras ella, abrazándole por la cintura, ya estaría en camino de aplastar a ese idiota que no dejaba de rugir el maldito motor de la Ducatti con una sonrisa engreída que podía ver claramente por su tipo de casco, que solo cubría la mitad de su rostro.

¡Y es que ese idiota hasta tenía estilo! Ella habría comprado un casco igual si no hubiese encontrado antes el que quería y la malditamente preciosa Ducatti verde militar solo constataba el buen gusto del imberbe.

– Acaba con ese idiota. – Rugió Charlie en medio de un ataque de adrenalina, desinhibido y feliz, soltando su cintura para sujetarse del asiento. Isabella no replico ni afirmo nada, limitándose a sonreír como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

La ojiverde envolvió en su magia, misma que sabía tenía un efecto de euforia en los demás, a Charlie y acelero a fondo para en segundos alcanzar "al idiota con estilo" que había parado en el semáforo. Ella se detuvo justo a su lado, informada de antemano que su casco no permitiría que sus facciones fueran obvias.

– Veamos qué tan rápido aspiras el polvo, gatita. – Se burló en un marcado acento sureño que no hubiese podido ocultar ni queriendo y Bella en un gesto le restó importancia para hacer que el motor de su nueva moto rugiera en respuesta.

Nunca le había gustado que se refirieran a ella con cualquier adjetivo felino pues ningún mundano comprendería jamás cuánta razón tenía.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente al marcarse en amarillo, Bella pudo notar que el bastardo tenía una sonrisa impecable apostando para sí misma que seguramente era un chico atractivo, tal vez 20 años. Y sus vaqueros desgastados y botas le daban un aire de cowboy que se perdía algo con el casco.

Apenas el amarillo cambio a verde, el extraño de la Ducatti arranco en una llanta, muy a la par de Isabella, quien pidió a gritos que su acompañante se sostuviera con fuerza del asiento. La ojiverde con gris sonrió complacida al notar que aquella era la carrera más justa y equivalente en la que había participado.

Eso claro hasta vislumbrar la entrada de Port Angels, donde el motociclista se barrió para tomar la curva a la derecha, metiéndose en su camino, seguramente esperando que "la gatita" frenara.

El joven cowboy, como lo termino de bautizar, se sorprendió al notar como "la gatita" levantaba a la Harley en la llanta trasera, dándole el tiempo de tomar su camino. Él había perdido velocidad en aquel movimiento que se suponía era para asustar a la joven sin apenas conseguirlo pues ella continuo a su ritmo. La ojiverde le rebaso rápidamente, aprovechando a su favor la distracción y mala decisión de la Ducatti y al pasarle por un lado, por fin, extendió su brazo mostrando el enguantado dedo medio.

Isabella Swan había ganado y el "idiota cowboy" lo acepto rápidamente con una sonrisa.

¿Qué fue lo que le hacía sonreír? Simple, aquella humana de buenos reflejos que rallaba en jodidamente interesante.

.

Jasper Whitlock, un joven de visibles 20 años que portaba una leve barba de candado, cabello rubio por las orejas que con los años que había vivido solía oscurecer un poco debes en cuando con la intensión de no lucir toda la eternidad igual, de brillantes ojos dorados cual oro líquido, mismos que se debían a su dieta vegetariana y que antaño habían sido verdes. Con un look de chico malo y peligroso pero con una sonrisa preciosa que no frecuentaba estar presente por el tormento de su pasado sobre sus hombros.

Llegaba en ese momento a su casa, tras una interesante y totalmente nueva experiencia adornando su larga vida, aun sin haber perdido la radiante y llamativa sonrisa en el resto del camino a casa, tras aquella improvisada carrera con "la gatita".

Él era consciente de que toda su "especie de familia" se mostraría interesada por su repentino buen humor, anormal gracias a su aburrida y monótona vida de siempre repetir el insufrible secundario, rodeado de alumnos que en su mayoría solo podían pensar en sexo y sus sentimientos más profundos eran entorno a la lujuria. Pero era justamente ese aburrimiento el motivo por el cual, confiaba, su felicidad sería el mejor chisme del día, en casa.

Y si se trataba de ser sincero, hasta consigo mismo, ni el entendía porque aquella estúpida carrera con una humana le había puesto tan positivo de repente. Se bajó de la motocicleta y se quitó con fluidez el casco, liberando su cabello más largo de lo normal, observando con atención el enorme umbral de la enorme mansión que los Cullen hozaban llamar casa sin evitar sorprenderse una vez más por el majestuoso gusto de Esme, su madre. Aunque no por eso estaba de acuerdo en tener lujos innecesarios.

Una vez confirmado que él seguía siendo el mismo sureño sencillo en el fondo, presto atención al alboroto dentro de la casa solo para saber quién se encontraba adentro, aunque ya sabía de antemano que su pequeña no se encontraría y que de ser contrario ya la tendría clavada en su pecho mientras le rodeaba con sus delicados bracitos.

Imagino, correctamente, que su pequeña y perfecta Bree estaba en compañía de Victoria, Tanya y Esme, de casa. Justo como había comentado "Vicky" que era el plan a desempeñar antes de que él hubiese marchado a Seattle.

Mientras que Heidi y Kate, quienes habían ido tres días atrás a cazar con la excusa de tener una salida de hermanas, estaban en la sala haciéndose todas las cosas ridículas e innecesarias que a las chicas modernas se les podría ocurrir, volviéndose aún más absurdo de por sí, siendo notoriamente perfectas, además claro de inmortales e inamovibles en el tiempo.

Pintarse las uñas, exfoliarse la piel, retocar sus cejas…

Emmett, su hermano oso, el niño del grupo y técnicamente el alma de la fiesta se encontraba con James, "el rubio peligroso" que también era su hermano, decididos al parecer a destruir el jardín que tanto esmero le había costado a Kate y Esme hacer tan impresionantemente. Jugaban luchas en el centro del jardín, con gritos, gruñidos, reclamos de trampa, apuestas estúpidas y pruebas de hombría y superioridad.

Jasper mismo había jugado muchas más veces de las que podría contar con ellos y había encontrado fácilmente que era divertido hacer cosas fuera del estándar humano que el modo de vida al que estaban atados como eternos estudiantes de preparatoria.

Recordaba haberse impuesto como el mejor peleador en casa más de una vez y debes en cuando ambos le retaban solo para que Jasper terminara asegurándoles que seguía siendo el mejor.

Mientras que lo más lejos posible del bullicio, en su apartada habitación, Edward "El dotado de la casa" componía en su sala de música, misma que parecía más el rincón de alguna disquera de moda que un cuarto adolescente, con cierto sentimiento de melancolía que Jasper odiaba sentir pegado a su piel y que siempre lograba que el joven recién llegado deseara poder apagar su don.

Ser empático en una casa como esa fácilmente podría volverle loco, mas considerando lo intensos que los vampiros podían ser.

Carlisle Cullen, el patriarca de la familia, el núcleo, el creador de Esme, Edward y Emmett, seguramente estaba en el hospital donde trabajaba en contra de toda lógica y naturaleza, a pesar incluso del especial cuidado que los Vulturi le habían puesto desde el primer instante en el que el mayor ejerció su carrera.

Jasper nunca entendería la lógica de ciertos Cullen, pero al fin y al cabo era su familia y los apoyaría en todo lo que pudiese pues ellos ya habían hecho mucho por él.

Lo habían acogido cuando estaba hecho añicos y lo habían aceptado aun cuando nadie más lo haría, sin saber que con el pasar de los años lo guiarían a su preciada pareja, a su Bree, la más joven de la familia, con tan solo 51 años.

Tras sus extrañas reflexiones el encontró que una buena idea sería unirse a sus hermanos con vida, es decir, lejos del melancólico y depresivo Edward, a jugar hasta que su pequeña regresara.

Camino con paso tranquilo hacia el patio y media sonrisa aun le adornaba el rostro, recargándose en el marco al ver como el gran oso que era Emmett caía al piso por una de las agiles e improvisadas técnicas de James, quien a esas alturas lo sostenía en contra del suelo por el cuello.

– ¿Necesitan otro luchador? – Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo ampliamente y ambos se giraron a verlo sin soltarse aun. Tenían que terminar aquello sin distracciones aunque el joven 20 añero eterno ya sabía que James había ganado.

– No me vendría mal un verdadero reto. – Se carcajeo James tan arrogante como siempre, en todo el esplendor que su metro 85 y sus eternos 19 le daban.

Jasper ignoro la molestia de su hermano oso, desde el suelo y justo cuando iba a avanzar hacia ellos el celular en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar.

Tal vez era Bree que quería saber cómo le había ido con J. Jenks así que ignorando el alboroto que comenzaba otra vez entre los dos hiperactivos vampiros que habían sido sus hermanos por décadas sujeto el celular, sorprendido al ver el nombre de Peter en la pantalla.

– Has llegado a casa, ¿ya? Mayor. – Pregunto la conocida voz de su hermano de pelea e hijo de ponzoña. Peter, un veterano de guerra, "el capitán", que al igual que el mismo se vio atorado en las guerras del sur con la psicópata de María, aunque claro, cuando "Pett" había encontrado a su compañera no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese protegerla de aquel desastroso mundo en el que él se había encargado de meterlos.

Jasper había permanecido aún más tiempo con María hasta que rumores de otras guerras a lo largo del continente le llamaron la atención.

Y entonces decidió que si bien María no podría ser detenida por él, tal vez podría ayudar a otros neófitos a escapar, como había ayudado a Peter y Charlotte.

Así había encontrado a los Cullen, en uno de sus desplazamientos, de Brasil hacia Alaska y por algún motivo que pareció mandado a hacer se había quedado con ellos, hasta hace 15 años, donde los rumores de una creciente guerra en la frontera de E.U y Canadá lo hicieron dejarlos para ir a ayudar, junto a James quien deseaba probar sus habilidades de lucha, encontrándose así con Bree, una neófita que reacciono ante su presencia y Victoria Lefevre, una veterana que había sobrevivido en la parte trasera de la guerra, buscado la oportunidad de escapar por décadas.

– Si, Peter. Acabo de llegar. – Suspiro al teléfono, extrañado.

Peter no había estado muy de acuerdo con el desde hacía aproximados 20 años, y la situación empeoro desde que él había decidido establecer algo con Bree, a quien el capitán no soportaba bajo el pretexto de que ella le llevaría a la perdición...

Charlotte por lo tanto, apoyando a su compañero, tampoco había hablado mucho con él, por mucho que ella le extrañara y lo apreciase…

No era de extrañar tampoco, pues Char era la compañera destinada de Peter, algo así como las almas gemelas. La conexión de almas gemelas era más fuerte que la preciosa relación de creador hija que él tenía con la rubia.

– Bien. Imagino que esa enana llorona no se encuentra cerca de ti ¿verdad? Necesito decirte algo muy importante. – Aclaro honestamente y Jasper se abstuvo de gruñirle.

– Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te dirijas a ella de esa forma, Peter, ¡Maldición! Madura un poco. – Le reto molesto y la risa del otro lado del teléfono le hizo gruñir.

– ¿No te sientes de un encantador humor hoy, Mayor, aun después de haber perdido una carrera? – Inquirió de repente y Jasper comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, buscando privacidad. Ya entendía que el asunto de la llamada era por el don de su amigo y hermano. Peter tenía el don de saber cosas, algo así como una intuición desarrollada.

– ¿Sabes algo? – Pregunto el ex rubio, directo, y Peter suspiro convencido de que le estaría haciendo un favor a la larga, tanto a él como a los otros dos idiotas.

– Hoy has tenido una carrera con la mujer que es y será tu compañera destinada, Mayor, con tu alma Mate, y mejor aún, has perdido. Sé que será una brillante luchadora. – Explico con calma escuchando el jadeo de aquel al que respetaba muchísimo pero que se había dejado enganchar por esos vampiros anormales.

– Mi compañera es Bree, Peter, ya supéralo. – Gruño con los dientes apretados. Eso explicaría porque carajo la felicidad le había embargado junto al extraño orgullo cuando "la gatita" le gano.

Pero no por ello significaba que le gustara.

Él no iba a dejar a Bree, por una mocosa recién aparecida, y poco le importaba si era su otra mitad. Bree, su Bree le necesitaba.

– No seas terco Jasper, si no la aceptas la expondrás a muchos peligros, a mas peligros de los que tienes idea. Jasper si tú rechazas a tu compañera la dejaras expuesta a nuestro mundo sin tu protección. ¡Perderías a la mitad de tu alma! – Gruño el joven de la misma forma autoritaria que el mayor… después de todo había sido su mano derecha ¿No?

– No soy terco, pero una niña humana no me sacara de mi vida y tampoco me obligara a dejar a mi mujer. – Explico rápidamente y prosiguió a intentar colgar.

– ¡DISELO PETER! – Se escuchó la suave y femenina voz de Charlotte en un grito de urgencia, provocando que se detuviera a la mitad del intento para terminar la llamada.

El y Charlotte tenían una relación de hermanos/ padre e hija muy cercana. Ella era su pequeñita hermana menor y tenía 20 años sin escuchar su voz, por las decisiones que los tres habían tomado.

– ¿Cha…Char? – Pregunto el mayor que aun habitaba dentro de él con un tartamudeo seco y roto, hiriéndolo fuertemente en el pecho por haber abandonado a su hermanita. Él había jurado protegerla hace tanto tiempo y ahora sencillamente ni se hablaban.

– Si, pa´ soy yo. Escúchanos por favor. – Solicito en un ruego y Jasper, tragando ponzoña asintió tontamente, como si ella pudiese verle. – Esa chica es tu destino, pa´. Está hecha para ti, no la niegues por alguien que no es tu compañero. Y menos bajo estas circunstancias. – Comenzó a explicar y pronto el teléfono cambio de mano, era como si Charlotte estuviese de acuerdo en decirle algo que Peter no quería decir.

– Ella llego ya a tu vida, pero su presencia arrastrara a las compañeras de tu hermano el que es como nosotros y de tu hermano el depresivo. – Agrego Peter y el de ojos dorados se limitó a ver el cielo asimilando todo lo que estaba escuchando.

– James tiene a Victoria, que lo castraría si la abandona y Edward se tiraría a una hoguera antes de alejarse de Tanya. – Explico rápidamente convencido de lo que decía, después de todo el empático era él.

Él sabía mejor que nadie cuan profundas eran las relaciones de los Cullen.

– Jasper por favor, ¿¡de verdad crees que una vez que ellos encuentren a su compañera de verdad eso va a importar!? ¡Tú eres empático! Deberías saberlo, la diferencia entre las relaciones que vez. ¿Qué hay entre Carlisle y Esme? Ellos son compañeros destinados, por eso su enlace se debe sentir diferente al tuyo con la llorona o al de tus hermanos con sus arpías malditas. ¿Qué hay de Emmett y Heidi? ¿Es igual a lo que ustedes tienen? ¿A lo que Char y yo tenemos? ¡Por favor piénsalo! – Rogo Peter ignorando a su mujer quien lo urgía a darle la verdadera advertencia al mayor pero es que Charlotte no sabía lo que él.

Si le advertía al mayor este creería que sería la salida fácil sin darse cuenta que realmente solo complicaría más las cosas.

– No, no es lo mismo. Tu vida y la de Char están conectadas, al igual que la de Esme y Carlisle o la de Emmett y Heidi, si uno muere el otro también lo haría con el tiempo. Por supuesto. Pero lo que yo tengo con Bree se definiría como que yo daría la vida por ella y ella por mí. Nosotros vivimos por el otro, creo que eso es más importante que poder morir por el otro. Y si tengo que hablar por mis hermanos es el mismo caso con sus mujeres. A ninguno de los tres nos interesa la estúpida idea de encontrar a algo tan extraño como lo es el alma mate y definitivamente esa chica no me obligara a dejar mi vida. – Sentencio convencido y entonces Peter comprendió su sentir.

No importaba si le advertía o no, Jasper tomaría la decisión incorrecta hasta que fuera muy tarde para evitarlo. A menos que…

– Mira, Charlotte quiere que te lo advierta y yo no estaba seguro de hacerlo pero en vista de que la vida de tu otra mitad no te importa, no te hará daño saberlo. Ella es la tua cantante de Edward. Su sangre le hará perder el control en más de una ocasión y su sed se clavara en ti por tu empatía. – Especifico sin guardarlo más y entonces Jasper se sintió confundido. Severamente confundido por unos minutos.

Apenas Peter le había dicho que su compañera era la tua cantante de Edward se vio obligado a tragar un gruñido naciente en su garganta mientras una poderosa posesividad e instinto de protección se esparcía por su pecho provocando que tensionara su cuerpo como si estuviese dispuesto a atacar. Mejor dicho, como si el mayor estuviese dispuesto a atacar, había sido natural, tan natural como lo era luchar en un monstruo como él. Jasper negó con la cabeza en un intento de despejarse, trago ponzoña y se obligó a contestar. El ya no era el mayor, el ya no era un monstruo, el mayor ya no decidía por él.

– Pues si Edward me libra de esa molestia no me opondré. – Gruño sintiendo que en su pecho se formaba un gruñido involuntario, controlado por su parte bestial, el mayor. – Debo irme, Bree no tarda en regresar. – Corto la llamada.

Charlotte y Peter, quienes se encontraban en Londres en una autoimpuesta misión de conocer el mundo moderno, se miraron fijamente antes de que Charlotte le besara en los labios con sutileza y calma antes de susurrar aun cuando sus bocas estaban a un cm de distancia

– Iré a empacar. – Ambos lo habían decidido sin necesidad de hablar.

Ellos sabían que esa maldita enana llorona debía tener un as bajo la manga como para haber logrado lavarle el cerebro al mayor.

Algo realmente fuerte pues cuando habían estado en el ejército el mayor parecía saber perfectamente sobre la importancia de los compañeros destinados e incluso añoraba encontrar a su otra mitad.

A diferencia de ahora.

Y si él no estaba dispuesto a entender que estaba en juego, por seguir en sus manipulaciones, ellos se mantendrían lo más cerca posibles para evitar una desgracia.

Esa chica, según Peter, seria jodidamente importante para el mundo como se conocía y de alguna forma extraña, él sabía que además de lograr traer al mayor de vuelta mejoraría el estilo de vida de todos… Era jodidamente extraño pues nunca había tenido un "presentimiento" así pero por ello no se arriesgaría a no averiguar que era y perderla.

El mayor se lo agradecería.

– Yo comprare los vuelos. – Murmuro Peter antes de besar a su esposa una vez y esta le sonrió antes de marcharse a hacer las maletas.

Esa era una de las ventajas de los compañeros destinados. El que mientras más cerca estuviera más probable era que compartieran sus dones. Es decir. Charlotte podía utilizar su extraña intuición mientras que él podía usar el control de clima a su favor. A veces el que ambos tuvieran la misma certeza hacia las cosas fáciles de explicar.

.

.

.

**Eh resubido este capitulo por un comentarios sobre la redacción de este Cap y una frase que me dio vueltas en la cabeza dentro de esta "un Bree", error que no suelo cometer... Cualqueir otro no me hubiese sorprendido de hecho, pero justo ese... **

**Fui corriendo a releer el documento word que tengo guardado en mi computadora y en ningún lado encontré esto, por lo que entendí que debió haber sido cosa de la pagina antes de subirlo. Hasta ahora lo e intentado poner bien, que quede justo como lo tengo en mi laptop, tres veces y espero que esta sea la vencida.**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, por hacerme notar esta clase de detalles, mismos de los que no me daría cuenta jamas por tener el documento correcto en el cp, y por sobretodo, por dejarme saber cuanto les gusta mi historia y si desean que continué.**

**Los quiero a todos!**


End file.
